A Twist of Fate
by kawaya
Summary: A hotaru/heero fic... after the wars in both realms, hotaru wishes for excitement. Her wish is granted and she travels to the Gundam world and falls in love with heero=) what will happen when she has to leave and return home? *stats: completed*
1. Chapter 1

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 1  
_______________________  
Hey!~ This is my first attempt to write any story that is going to be finished... all my other stories are way to long and no longer have a purpose so they were never posted.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictionious. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincedental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
" "speech  
__________________________  
  
  
Hotaru sat at her computer. Her eyes scanning the screen as she read. Her lips curved upwards in amusement. She had to admit, this was the most interesting story she read so far. *Ahh the wonders of fanfiction*  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru called, "If you don't take your eyes away from that computer screen you' re going to ruin your eyes!"  
  
"Awwww.. but Michiru-mama!!" Hotaru whined, "This story is SOO good!"  
  
Michiru smiled, "All right sweetie, but don't blame me when you have to wear glasses!!"  
  
Hotaru just ignored that last comment. Finally she finished the last paragraph of the story. She sighed. *I wish my life was more interesting.*  
  
Unfortunately, after all the battles ended, there was no longer a need for sailors scouts. With their memories erased, the scouts enjoyed a 'normal' life.   
  
~In another dimension~  
  
Heero sat typing at his computer. The usual grim expression painted on his face as he completed his homework. Homework was usually the last thing on his mind but today was different. Starting almost 3 hours earlier than usual, he began to write his summary on the movie they just watched.  
  
After the last battle was over and all mobile suits and gundams were destroyed, there wasn't much left to do. The 'highlights' of their day would be to go to sleep. The gundam pilots still contacted each other, after all, they did go to the same school.  
  
*I sincerely wish, with all that I am, that there would be some excitment in my life.* Heero thought while writing down the next sentence of the summary.  
  
  
Just then a shooting star shot through the sky granting both their wishes.  
  
~Back in Hotaru's Room~  
  
"Hotaru! Go to sleep! It's 12:30am!" Haruka called.  
  
"Oh. All right!" Hotaru called back.  
  
She shut down her computer and crawled wearily to bed.  
  
A loud ringing woke Hotaru up.  
  
"I should really turn down the alarm clock" Hotaru muttered. She stretched and opened her eyes, walked out of her room and...  
  
~Hotaru's room, Gundam World.~  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
It took a full minute before she realized that she wasn't at home. The settings were the same but it felt different somehow. It took another minute to realize that she was in a dorm room, at a school she's never been to.  
  
"Well, this is definitely..." Hotaru paused, "Interesting."  
  
She found that all her clothing, books, schedule, and just about everything else was here. It was like she had always lived here.  
  
"I better get to class." Hotaru said.  
  
Snatching her books and her schedule, she left her dorm in search of her first class :english.  
  
~Quintessence* Academy, Gundam World~  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Heero turned around just in time to dodge the rock that was thrown at him. He cocked his eye brow.  
  
"You shouldn't be throwing rocks in a school."  
  
"Well, that was for speeding up when I told you to 'wait up'" Duo said in his arrogant manner.  
  
Heero's eyes held amusement as he watched his best friend go on about the meaning of 'wait up'  
  
Just then the bell rang and they headed off to first period: english.   
  
Heero handed in his summary, neatly done and printed out. The teacher looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Well Heero, I suppose there's a first time for everything. At least you handed in homework that was still legible." the teacher commented.  
  
Heero just walked to his desk and sat down.  
  
Just then a girl with purple/black hair burst in.   
  
"Sorry I'm late." she said, "My name is Hotaru Tomoe and I'm new here."   
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Quintessence: n; 1: essence. 2: perfect example of quality 


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 2  
____________________________  
Just written another chapter to this story..hmm... i better finish this story and quick before i forgot the whole point of writing it..LoL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictionious. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincedental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
" "speech  
____________________________  
  
The class was silent as every pair of eyes turned to look at the new girl.   
  
Hotaru stared. *Well, this was more of a welcome than I expected. This is going to get interesting* She changed her expression from startled to a questioning look, as if asking: well?  
  
The teacher walked up to the new student, "Hello, I'm Ms. Meiyanci*, the teacher of this english class. Welcome, Hotaru. Now since we already have a seating plan, you can just take a vacant seat."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Hotaru took the desk at the back of the class where she could see everyone but no one can see her.   
  
"Have you all handed in your assignments?" Ms. Meiyanci asked, "Good, now we shall begin the morning's lesson."  
  
As the lesson began and dragged on, Hotaru's eyes began to wander, looking around the classroom in a bored way. She found herself looking at Duo who was staring at her. She felt a flash of anger and then looked away imediately and focused on the lesson.  
  
*Strange* Duo thought, *I should ask Heero about this but the way her eyes changed kinda freaked me out. Was that anger I just saw in her eyes?*  
  
The bell rang and class was dismissed, without homework.  
  
Hotaru took out her schedule and looked at her next subject: Home Economics. Even here she resented going to school. She then headed of in the direction she hoped would lead her to room 108.  
  
"Hey guys," Duo said, "There's something weird about that girl."  
  
"Yea." Trowa agreed  
  
"She's just another weak onna," Wufei said, "I don't find that strange."  
  
"Her eyes definitely show something different." Heero said, "I'll do a check on her."  
  
Even in peaceful times, one cannot be too careful.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
They looked around, Quatre was not with them.  
  
~Quintessence Academy, Gundam World- Lunch time~  
  
*Well, I found rm. 108 easily enough,* Hotaru thought, *How am I going to get home?*  
  
Quatre walked up to the girl sitting all alone at a table meant to seat 12.  
  
"Hello, my name is Quatre Winner. Mind if I sit down?" Quatre said.  
  
Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"You're Hotaru Tomoe aren't you? I remember you from first period." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre! Hey Quatre!" Duo yelled. When he reached him he said, "Where were you after first? You just disappeared!"  
  
"Umm...ya, I went back for my math book. I forgot it in the morning."  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei walked up to them. Seeing that the table was the only one with space, they sat down.  
  
Duo talked endlessly. Heero studied Hotaru for a moment.  
  
"Where are you from?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo, just realizing that there was another person, stopped talking...long enough to listen to the answer.  
  
Hotaru looked up, "Around."  
  
Wufei shot a glance at the others.  
  
"Wow! 'Around' must be some place to live." Duo stated sarcastically.  
  
Hotaru flinched. She wasn't sure if she could trust them. They looked mysterious.  
  
Suddenly an alarm came on and a voice boomed through the halls:  
  
"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY MOBILE SUITS! PLEASE FIND A SAFE PLACE TO GO!"  
_______________________________________________________________  
*Meiyanci: May-anne-see   
_______________________________________________________________  
Well, that was chapter 2. Chapters 1 and 2 were written on the same day. Getting a little interesting eh? I bet this wasn't what Hotaru and Heero wished for. How are the gundam pilots going to deal with this new threat without their gundams? To be honest, I don't have a clue. I write each chapter as I go along...that says a lot about my organizational skills =) 


	3. Chapter 3

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 3  
________________________________________________  
YAY!!~ Three chapters up in the second day!!~ hehehe maybe a fourth?  
  
Thanks to : SaturnActingChick, nakita and Black Aura for reviewing!!~   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictionious. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
" "speech  
________________________________________________  
  
"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY MOBILE SUITS! PLEASE FIND A SAFE PLACE TO GO!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Duo yelled.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei said.  
  
"Where did the mobile suits come from?" Quatre asked, "I thought they destroyed all of them."  
  
"Well, apparently some survived." Trowa stated.  
  
"They are just cowards. They know we no longer have gundams." Heero said.  
  
Hotaru looked at them as if each of them just grew another 5 heads, "What are gundams?"  
  
They all stared at her.   
  
"Ohh... you don't know what gundams are?" Duo asked. When Hotaru shook her head he said, "Well, gundams are kinda of hard to explain."  
  
"Oh? How so?" Hotaru just had to ask.  
  
Wufei muttered something that sounded like 'not only is she weak, she is clueless as well'   
  
Hotaru's head shot up and looked at Wufei. If looks were daggers, Wufei would be dead.   
  
"No time to argue, we haven't a moment to spare." Quatre said, breaking the tension that was starting to build up, "Hotaru, I suggest you go somewhere safe, somewhere possibly below the ground."  
  
Hotaru shrugged and walked away.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Duo asked.  
  
"Watch the fight. Find out who they are and where they came from."  
  
~Hotaru's location, Quintessence Academy, Gundam World~  
  
Hotaru watched as they walked outside. She followed them, her eyes widening as she saw the destruction the 'mobile suits' caused. This was so familiar yet she couldn't remember where from.  
  
~Flashback~  
Hotaru was 4 years old. She lived in a colony. Mobile suits were common then, and their destruction even more common. Her brother had just disappeared after an attack that left the colony defenseless. As a mobile suit flew in to destroy her, she screamed. Just then a woman with green/black hair carrying a staff came and they disappeared. With her memories erased, she lived on the Moon World, in the Silver Millenium as well as in the present.  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Hotaru looked up, memories of her life with her brother and life as Sailor Saturn came rushing in. *Who is my brother?* She scanned the area, then she spotted him; Wufei.  
  
~Outside, Quintessence Academy, Gundam World~  
  
They walked outside, there was no word to describe the destruction. It was...chaotic. They watched helplessly as buildings were destroyed and people were killed.   
  
Wufei looked around, although mobile suits were common to them, this attack was so familiar.  
  
~Flashback~  
Wufei was 6 years old. He had just had an argument with his parents and then walked away, needing time to think. The attack came so suddenly that there was no way for them to prepare for it. When Wufei returned, there was nothing left. He heard his sister scream, watching helplessly as she was destroyed.   
~End of Flashback~  
  
But, who was his sister? Memories kept flooding in, she was so familiar. He looked around; Hotaru.  
  
________________________________________________________  
What a twist!!~ hmm.....who would've thought that Wufei would have a sister? Especially Hotaru!! hahah....i never thought it would turn out that way... so what is going to happen? How will they stop the attack? Can Wufei handle Hotaru as a sister? Who knows? 


	4. Chapter 4

A Twist of Fate  
  
Chapter 4  
  
_____________________________  
  
4th chapter already...hmmm..... what is going to happen?  
  
thanks to all the ppl who reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictionous. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
  
" "speech  
  
_______________________________  
  
Hotaru and Wufei stared into each other's eyes. They both knew what had happened in their past. Hotaru walked over to where they were standing.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Duo asked, "Hello? Wu-man!! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Man, what's gotten into him?"  
  
"Hi!" Hotaru said, all cheery.  
  
"Hotaru?" Quatre said, "Aren't you supposed to be hiding? This is dangerous."  
  
"So?" Hotaru asked, "I can help you, you know."  
  
"How?" Trowa asked, "The gundams are gone and so are all the mobile suits."  
  
"WHAT IS A GUNDAM?" Hotaru demanded, then dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand, "I don't need gundams or mobile suits to defeat them."  
  
"We're wasting time." Heero muttered, watching the scene before him.  
  
Hotaru looked at them, studying each of them carefully before she gave her answer. This way, they would not think she was lying.  
  
Hotaru smiled, and whispered, "Death Ribbon Revolution."  
  
A mass of purple/violet energy burst from Hotaru's body forming into streams of ribbon that wrapped around each mobile doll. A few seconds later none of the dolls could be seen. Hotaru's attack had disintegrated them. Hotaru smiled softly when she saw five identical shocked expressions plastered on each of the pilot's faces.  
  
"Well?" Hotaru asked, "What'd think?"  
  
"How'd you do that?" Duo burst out, as he tore his eyes away from what had once been 20 mobile dolls and turned them on her.  
  
"I wasn't called the Solider of Death and Destruction for nothing!" Hotaru said.  
  
"Hey! You know what I'm called?" Duo asked.  
  
Hotaru looked at him, "Braided baka?"  
  
Wufei snickered. All of them, except Duo, had this smirk on their faces that didn't seem to go away.  
  
"I don't know why you all keep insulting ME!" Duo said, "After all, I am the God of Death."  
  
"It doesn't show."  
  
"Look at all the destruction." Quatre said, "This is horrible!"  
  
They looked around; there wasn't a building in sight that wasn't damaged.  
  
"Ohhh man" Duo groaned, "How in the world are we going to fight back?"  
  
"Let's go inside and we'll talk about it." Heero suggested.  
  
"One problem.." Duo said, "Isn't the inside kind of... destroyed?  
  
~Quintessence Academy, Gundam World~  
  
"Hotaru, may I talk to you?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Umm.sure." Hotaru said.  
  
Wufei and Hotaru walked away for a moment.  
  
"Heero" Duo said, "When you did a check on Hotaru Tomoe, what did you find?"  
  
"Nothing much, she used to live on colony L5 but was supposedly destroyed in a mobile suit attack." Heero explained, "She has a brother as well."  
  
"Any clue who the brother is?"  
  
"Yeah, Wufei Chang"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"That's why he was so nice to her!" Duo muttered.  
  
"Why hasn't Wufei mentioned this at all?" Quatre wanted to know.  
  
"Perhaps he didn't know it himself." Trowa said.  
  
~Hallway of Quintessence Academy, Gundam World~  
  
"Brother?" Hotaru asked  
  
"Hmm little firefly?" Wufei said.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Ack!!~ This has got to be the worse chapter I written so far!! I'm all out of ideas!! Hmm.maybe in the next chapter there'll be something on the enemies as well as some catching up between the pilots. Thanks to nakita for helping me write a small part of this chapter!~ 


	5. Chapter 5

A Twist of Fate  
  
Chapter 5  
  
____________________  
  
This is Chapter 5..it's going to have stuff from the enemies' point of view as well as some catching up between the pilots. Thanks to all the people who reviewed!! Ohh.and this is going to be a Heero/Hotaru fic.heheh Duo is sort of a..brother=)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictional. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
  
" "speech  
  
~~ same setting, different place  
  
_____________________  
  
~Colony L7, Gundam World~ (If there isn't a colony L7.there is now=)  
  
"I thought you said this was going to be easy!!!" a girl about 16 snarled.  
  
"It was." a voice replied.  
  
"Then why isn't it!?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"We have encountered an obstacle that will make this much harder to accomplish. We need you to eliminate her."  
  
The girl froze for a moment. "Who is she?"  
  
"I believe you know her. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe. Will you destroy her?"  
  
"It will be my pleasure."  
  
~Quintessence Academy, Gundam World~  
  
Hotaru and Wufei had joined the others and began talking about the new threat.  
  
"Hey Wufei," Heero said, "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Uhh . . . . " Wufei started.  
  
"Because we didn't know it ourselves." Hotaru finished. *Strange . . . . it's almost as if Heero is hiding something*  
  
Heero felt someone watching him so he looked up. He found himself staring into soft purple/black eyes that held too much wisdom for someone her age. He looked away before his emotions started to show.  
  
Hotaru kept looking at Heero, *He seems . . . . different. It's almost as if something was bothering him.* Hotaru shook that thought out of her head.  
  
~Colony L7, Gundam World~  
  
It took a while to hack into the Quintessence Academy computers and register herself. After it was completed, she had a new name and a new identity. She packed her items and set off to Earth.  
  
~Quintessence Academy, Gundam World~  
  
She just arrived at Quintessence Academy and was looking around for the gundam pilots, and her victim. Walking inside, she spotted them right away and headed towards them.  
  
"Hello." She said  
  
They looked up; she was around 16 years old with blonde hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes looked almost silver.  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked.  
  
"My name is Akumu Ribingu and I just transferred here." She said and then added, "My English name is Aramaie*."  
  
Hotaru hesitated, "It's nice to meet you Aramaie."  
  
Aramaie smiled and then left.  
  
"Why the hesitation Taru-chan?" Wufei asked  
  
"Her Japanese name, in english means 'living nightmare'"  
  
Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Quatre paled.  
  
~~  
  
*I should have realized the girl was Japanese* Aramaie thought *Oh well, they don't know my objective yet and wouldn't know until it's too late.*  
  
Aramaie went to her 'plane' (which transformed into a mobile suit taken from 01's blue prints) and sent a message to her leader.  
  
"Hinotama (falling star) to atamakabu (leader). I have found the target. Do you wish for me to destroy her now?" aramaie said.  
  
"No." the voice said, "We need some time to regroup and make a new strategy."  
  
"Understood." Aramaie smiled, *When you destroy plans, make sure they are completely destroyed before making assumptions.*  
  
~~  
  
Heero walked to his room. *Why does she make me feel this way?* It was becoming harder and harder for him to hide his emotions. He found himself outside his room door and went in. He took a cold shower to clear his head but, it didn't work. All it did was give him more time to think about it. *In a way, she seems so innocent but. Why can't I get her out of my head? Why do I keep seeing her face? Why?* He turned off the shower and checked his e-mail. He sighed, a message from Dr. J.  
  
The message read:  
  
To: Heero Yuy  
  
Re: New Mission  
  
The mobile dolls, we believe, were sent from L7. Find out who they are and how they got the blueprints for building mobile dolls and destroy them. We are currently rebuilding your gundams so they are no longer the ones who have the upper hand. Find out who destroyed the mobile dolls and protect him/her from danger. We have reason to believe the enemy sent someone to destroy him/her. Mission accepted or denied?  
  
"Hn.." Heero said, "Mission accepted."  
  
Heero looked out the window *Hotaru.*  
  
~~  
  
"We got a new mission" Heero said as he walked up to the other gundams pilots.  
  
"I got the e-mail as well" Quatre said.  
  
"Rebuilding our gundams eh?" Duo said, "This is going to be a fight to remember"  
  
"We are going to have to destroy them after." Trowa said  
  
"What? Why can't we just hide them?" Duo asked.  
  
"Too dangerous," Heero said, "We can't risk the chance that the enemy may get a hold of them later on. Where's Hotaru?"  
  
"She should be in her room packing up." Wufei said.  
  
"Hnn.."  
  
"Aren't we supposed to protect her?" Quatre wanted to know.  
  
"She can probably protect herself right now. She's more powerful than us!" Duo stated.  
  
"Hnn.."  
  
~~  
  
Hotaru sat in her room humming a little tune as she packed her stuff. *Wufei said that we are going to leave soon.* She walked to her (now empty) dresser and took her stuff off the top of it. A shadow flickered past the window. Hotaru froze. *Who was that?* She went into her bag and pulled out her henshin stick. She heard footsteps and turned around.  
  
"Aramaie?" she asked, "How did you get in my room?"  
  
"Same way as everyone does." Aramaie replied.  
  
Aramaie kicked out and knocked the henshin stick out of Hotaru's hand. With another kick, Hotaru was on the ground and winded.  
  
"W-who are you?" Hotaru asked, trying to steady her breathing.  
  
"I am Mistress 9"  
  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
*Aramaie: ar-rah-may 


	6. Chapter 6

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 6  
___________________  
Heheheh finally able to log in again after I got out of my brother's desktop...so as you can see this is the 6th chapter=) LoL... this story is far from done my friends!!~ I have a pretty good idea of how the rest of the story is gonna go... after writing the first 5 chapters without a clue, this is a good thing=)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictional. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
" "speech  
_______________________  
  
"Well, we leave in a few minutes." Quatre said.  
  
"Ahhh... we're going back to the Sanq Kingdom." Duo said, *This was something I never thought I would do after the war was over*  
  
"Hnn..." Heero said  
  
"Where's Hotaru?" Wufei said, "She should be here by now."  
  
"I'll go get her." Heero offered and then left.  
  
~~  
  
Heero walked to Hotaru's room wondering why he had just offered to get her. As he reached her room, he found the door open. *Must have been expecting us.* Heero walked in a looked around. No sight of Hotaru anywhere. He went to her room and found all her bags packed and ready to go... so where was she? Heero went back downstairs thinking that she went down there.  
  
~~  
  
"Have you seen Hotaru?" Heero asked  
  
"No..." Quatre said, "Isn't she in her room?"  
  
Heero shook his head instantly worried.  
  
Wufei jumped up and was about to go to Hotaru's room when Aramaie stopped him.  
  
"Hotaru isn't in her room." Aramaie said simply.  
  
"Where is she!?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Aramaie laughed, "She is where she belongs now. You won't be able to find her."  
  
Wufei lunged at her, katana out and ready to kill her. Aramaie just disappeared.  
  
"Wufei! Calm down!" Quatre said  
  
"How can I be calm!?" Wufei yelled.  
  
"We can't find her if we aren't looking for her!!" Quatre reasoned, "And we won't be able to find her unless we are thinking clearly, not blinded by our emotions."  
  
Wufei looked at Quatre *Since when did Quatre lecture about emotions?*  
  
"Quatre is right." Heero said, "Any ideas where she may be?"  
  
"Where does she come from?" Trowa asked, suddenly aware.  
  
Heero thought for a moment and then pulled out his laptop. After doing a quick check on Aramaie, he found nothing.  
  
"What did she say her Japanese name was?" Duo asked.  
  
"Akumu Ribingu" Trowa said, "Why?"  
  
"Heero, do a check on Akumu Ribingu." Duo said, ignoring Trowa's question.  
  
Heero did a check and found:  
  
Name: Akumu Ribingu  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Blonde hair, silver eyes.  
Height: 5.2  
Weight: 101 pounds  
Date of birth: August 19 AC 180  
Place of Birth: colony L7  
  
"Where did you get all that info from?" Wufei asked  
  
"The computers at the school." Heero replied.  
  
~~  
  
Hotaru woke up, unsure of where she was. A splitting pain in her head quickly reminded her of past events. A feeling of dread swept through her when she remembered that Aramaie was Mistress 9. *Where's Aramaie?*  
  
Her head kept pounding. *What is going on? Where am I?*   
  
Suddenly, lights were shining down so brightly, they were blinding her.  
  
"Ahh, I see you are awake, Miss Tomoe." a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hotaru asked, "Why am I here?"  
  
"So many questions." the voice replied, "Well, I'll just have to do the best to answer them, won't I? Firstly, while I no longer have a name, you may address me as Akuryou(evil spirit). About 3000 years ago, my race ruled the universe traveling through galaxies and solar systems. I was sent to this solar system to destroy it. When I got here, earth was the only planet that sustained intelligent life forces so I tried to conquer it. I met my downfall here. I'll show you what I mean."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened as the scene changed.  
  
~flash back~  
  
The Earth was so peaceful then, before humans had multiplied and began to pollute the land. This planet was definitely different than the other planets that he's been to. Orbiting the planet was a moon. That moon alone was something of a wonder... old ancient ruins could be seen on it. He landed on Earth and began to set up  
  
A Year later  
  
Everything was perfect. Adapting to this planet had been easy. It held what was needed for his race to survive: water and air. Placing the finishing touches on his machine, he set it to detonate 100 years later. The explosion would create a shock wave that would travel around the planet, killing all life and then meet in the middle to destroy the planet itself.   
  
The plan failed. Somehow, the humans had found out what was going on. With 9 guardians, they had sent him into an eternal sleep. Since his race was immortal, they couldn't destroy him.  
  
3000 years later  
  
He woke from his sleep to find his machine had been deactivated. His race, once the most powerful, had diminished to nothing but himself.  
  
~end of flashback~  
__________________________________________  
That was the worst chapter so far!!~ I'm in a writers block...ack...  
Ahhhh.....well.....that is all I'm going to put in this chapter so far.... well, at least you know the history of the enemy. hehe i might write a little something to explain this better but.... you'll see. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 7  
___________________________  
Hmm... i kinda figured out what was going on for the rest of the chapters....okie....here we are.... Hotaru is trapped and finds out the origin of Akuryou. The gundam pilots have an idea of where to find Hotaru. Will they get there on time? Read the story!!~  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed!!~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictional. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
" "speech  
~~ scene change  
___________________________  
  
Hotaru watched in disbelief as the Sailor Scouts defeated Akuryou and put him into an eternal sleep.   
  
"I see you finally understand how close I was to completing my task." Akuryou said.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" Hotaru asked. *Wufei!! Heero!! Where are you??*  
  
"Why? Because you possess the power to activate the time bomb." Akuryou said, "I know of you becoming Sailor Saturn, I know of your past as well."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Mistress 9 was kind enough to inform me on that matter."   
  
"Why don't you just get Mistress 9 to activate the bomb?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"My dear, haven't you realized that Mistress 9 has no real power? Why else would the spirits of Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9 be drawn to you? Their presence only amplifies(sp?) your power."  
  
Hotaru sat stunned for a moment.   
  
"I believe we have spoken for long enough. Guards! Take her to her cell." Akuryou said.  
  
~~  
  
Heero sat at his laptop, searching for anything that might lead to Hotaru. His eyebrows rose and he found some information on Hotaru.  
  
Name: Hotaru Tomoe  
Age: 16  
Birthday: January 6  
Astrological sign: Capricorn  
Blood Type: AB  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Food: Japanese Noodles  
Least Favourite Food: Milk  
Favorite Subject: World History  
Worst Subject: Phys.Ed  
Favorite Pastimes: Reading and collectng lamps  
Ambitions: Become a Doctor  
  
*Where did this come from?* Heero thought. He grabbed his gun and then went to find Hotaru.  
  
~~  
  
Hotaru sat in the cell looking for ways out. The pounding in her head never went away and soon her mind drifted into darkness.  
  
*Where am I?* Hotaru asked, *This place is so familiar but....where am I?*  
  
Hotaru looked around and found nothing. She felt a familiar weight in her hands and found that it was her glaive.  
  
"My child," Pluto said, "You have the power to fight her"  
  
"Who? I don't know what you're talking about." Hotaru said.  
  
"You have the power. Remember, her power only amplifies(sp?) yours." Pluto said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!!" Hotaru cries, desperate to understand the message pluto was trying to send.  
  
"You'll understand when the time is right."  
  
"Pluto? Pluto!!"  
  
Hotaru woke up with a start and found Mistress 9 studying her intently.  
  
"What do you want?" Hotaru demanded.  
  
"My, my touchy aren't we?" Mistress 9 said.  
  
"What do you want?" Hotaru repeated.  
  
"Well, for starters, I want to know how you were able to reject my presence from your body." Mistress 9 said.  
  
"I care about too many people in this world to let it be destroyed by you!" Hotaru practically yelled.  
  
"I see. Perhaps it is emotion then that drives you to your full potential." Mistress 9 stated.  
  
"Huh?" Hotaru asked, suddenly confused.  
  
"Your emotions are your weakness or your strengths." Mistress 9 reasoned.  
  
Hotaru was very confused at what Mistress 9 was saying besides the fact that Mistress 9 seemed almost...nice... when she said that. *What is she wondering? What does she want to do? Why does she want to know this?*  
  
Mistress 9 took another look at her and then walked away.  
  
~~  
  
"Heero! Where are you going?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm going to find Hotaru." Heero replied.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Hey!! Dr. J said that our gundams were ready and he'll drop them off here." Duo said and he wandered in, unaware of the situation.  
  
"Hnn.." Heero said.  
  
A plane could be heard in the distance and was nearing. Heero took off to get his gundam.  
  
"Heero" Dr. J said, "I believe you want your gundam now?" Dr. J asked.  
  
"Hnn" Heero nodded.  
  
"I had anticipated that. Your gundam is the first to be unloaded." Dr. J said.  
  
Heero went to his gundam and left for colony L7. The rest of the guys followed Heero.  
  
~~   
  
"We have guests coming." Akuryou said, "Make sure that they are... welcomed.  
  
"As you wish." Mistress 9 said.  
  
~~  
  
The gundam pilots arrive at colony L7 to find it deserted.   
  
"There's no one here!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on, I'm picking up a heat source coming towards us." Wufei said   
  
"I welcome you to my world, gundam pilots" Aramaie said.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero demanded.  
  
"I am here to stop you! No one is going to foil my plans this time!" Aramaie said, "Allow me to introduce you to my true form..."  
  
[{Aramaie changes to Mistress 9.}]  
  
"...I am Mistress 9!!"  
  
"Mistress 9 huh? Well let's see what you got!" Duo yelled and then charged at her.  
____________________________________________  
Err....gomen for this *horrible* chapter... it's almost midnight on the last saturday before school...*shudders* I probably won't be adding many chapters any more... LoL...i'm getting bored of writing this story but I'm going to finish writing it.. hehe maybe about 3 months later i re-read my story and write end to it...  
The next chapter is going to have a fight against Mistress 9... please review!~ 


	8. Chapter 8

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 8  
_____________________  
Heheh.....copy and paste... whoever invented that function was a genius...LoL anyways....here it is...the 8th chapter.....ya...i noe i said that I wasn't going to write this chapter any time soon but...i had to finish it... heheh...   
It was back to school today...woke up way to early for my liking...6:00am... exams on tues. jan. 15th for me... so i'm probably not going to be doing anything on those days except cram like crazy=)  
Thanks to: SaturnActingChick, Black Aura, RubyRedDragon05 and everyone who reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way and have had no part in its creation. However this story was written by myself and I take credit for my work. All characters and scenes portrayed in this story are entirely fictional. Any relation to a person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Thank You  
  
* * thoughts  
" "speech  
~~ scene change  
_____________________  
  
Mistress 9 just glanced at Deathscythe Hell and it was thrown up against a building.  
  
"DUO!!!!!!!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"I'm all right..." said Duo, "Just scratched up, I can still fight."  
  
"Silly humans, using machines to try and stop me?" Mistress 9 said, "Even in my weakened state I can still destroy you!"  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!!!!" Wufei shouted, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!"  
  
Wufei extended his dragon.  
  
Mistress 9's hair snaked out and destroyed the dragon. Soon all the gundams were attacking her at the same time. Mistress 9 just blocked it and sent another attack at them.  
  
"This is not going to work." Trowa said, "We need a plan."  
  
~~  
  
"Bring out the prisoner!" Akuryou demanded.  
  
Hotaru was brought to a special room with tv screens all over.  
  
"It seems as if you have a rescue party, Miss Tomoe." Akuryou said.  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Take a look." Akuryou replied and then pressed a small green button.  
  
Suddenly the room lit up with images of the fight filling the screens. Hotaru watched as each attack the gundams sent were blocked and sent back to its originator. She stared in horror as each gundam became more and more damaged. *What is going on? I have to help them!* Hotaru thought. *But how?*  
  
Akuryou watched Hotaru's reaction. *I can use this to my advantage* thought Akuryou with a smile.  
  
"Thinking of helping them, my dear?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked in return *Can this guy read minds or is he just a good guesser?*  
  
"Now if you don't want your friends to be destroyed, I suggest you re-awaken the time bomb." Akuryou said.  
  
"No." Hotaru said *What does this guy take me for? An idiot? If I re-awaken the time bomb, not only would my friends be destroyed, but the whole world as well!!*  
  
"Have it your way." Akuryou stated.  
  
~~  
  
*HOTARU!!!* Heero thought as he fought off another attack.   
  
Quatre's face came into view as the com-link open.   
  
"Hey... I have an idea. I think we should distract her while Heero and Wufei go and get Hotaru." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Trowa agreed and then attacked Mistress 9.  
  
"Go!! And be quick! We haven't got all day you know!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero nodded and took off while Wufei didn't wait to hear the last word Quatre said before he took off.  
  
*Where is she?* Wufei thought as he got off his gundam and began the search on foot, as fast as he could run. Heero followed Wufei at the same pace, searching everywhere he could think of.   
  
*Hotaru, please be all right.* Heero begged to the empty space. *You mean to much to me for you to disappear now.*  
  
*Hotaru, where are you?" Wufei thought, desperately searching. He stopped, took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then raced off again.  
_______________________________  
TBC!!~  
Sorry about this short chapter.... i'm going to be adding more to this chapter later okie? soo...this chapter isn't done!!! hehe please review...and give me some suggestions!! if i use your suggestions i'll give you credit for them!!! hehehe   
anywayz....like i said in the beginning..my exams are coming up so don't expect anything until february... my exams end on the 24 of january... 


	9. Chapter 9

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 9  
________________________  
Disclaimer.... you know the drill...it's been copied and pasted into every chapter..now...i forgot to copy it soo your getting the written one...yahhh i don't own anything except what i created... blah blah blah..  
~~  
Ohh...and thanks to everyone who reviewed...especially RubyRedDragon05 for giving me your suggestion..hehhehe THANK YOU!!!  
  
heehhe Oops..as you can see...i was kinda... pissed... when i wrote the disclaimer...anywayz..i just wrote my exam today...first period... music theory and history..*shudders* from 8:20-10:00am... and then i had science work..all period...and then lunch and tech was fine but then we did the gr. 9 EQAO testings *shudders* way too boring...the class was so silent..  
  
" "speech  
* *thoughts  
~~scene change  
-----some time later  
_________________________  
Hotaru was back in her dark cell. The only light came in through the cell door and even that was a barely a crack.   
  
*I'm not going to sit here helplessly waiting for my doom* Hotaru thought bitterly. She began to bang on the metal walls. *At least if I don't get out, I might give them a major headache*  
  
"HELP ME!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Hotaru screamed as loud as she could.  
~~  
  
Heero and Wufei raced down the corridor, side by side, each of them too focused on the search to say anything. Their footsteps made a dull *thud* sound as they ran on the metal floors.  
  
Heero paused for a moment and then looked at a door, he could hear a soft muffled sound coming from it. He motioned to Wufei to stay quiet and then pointed at the door.  
  
"H.... m... som....n.... p.....s..."  
  
Heero kicked open the door.  
  
"Hotaru!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Hotaru flinched, held her ear and said meekly, "Do you have to be so loud?"  
  
Heero and Wufei laughed as Hotaru tried to get the ringing out of her ears.   
  
"You don't know how happy I am to see you!!" Hotaru said, "And the light" She added, then gave Wufei and Heero each a hug.  
  
Both Wufei and Heero stood stunned for a moment. Neither of them were used to being touched by someone else.  
  
"Any ideas how to get out of here?" Hotaru asked, snapping them out of their trance.  
  
"I suggest we go back the way we came." Wufei said.  
  
"Okay" Hotaru said cheerfully.  
  
~~  
  
The senshi were at Rei's temple.   
  
"So you say that Hotaru's gone and there is nothing left in her room?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Michiru said sadly, "It's like she has never been there, her stuff is gone, all of it."  
  
"How can she just disappear?" Minako asked.  
  
"I don't know" Michiru replied.  
  
Setsuna walked up to the senshi. She nodded solemly to the others before bowing to Usagi.  
  
"I know where she is." Setsuna said  
  
"W-where?" Usagi asked, almost afraid to know the answer.  
  
"She is in another dimension, sort of like the future to the present. She is in grave danger. I cannot tell you anymore about that world until you have agreed to go and help her." Setsuna informed them.  
  
"Of course we agree!!!!" Haruka yelled, "What do you think?! We won't just leave Hotaru somewhere when she needs us!!"  
  
Setsuna looked at the other and then continued as she saw each of them nodd their head.  
  
"Hotaru is in the future... the far future. Two shooting stars fell at the same time in both worlds, that is very rare, it only happens once in a millenia. Well, when those stars fell, both she and another person in the other world made a wish and it was granted." Setsuna said.  
  
"So you're saying that Hotaru is in that other world?" Rei asked.  
  
Setsuna nodded, "Exactly."  
  
"How do we get there?" Minako wondered.  
  
"I'll let you through the time gates but you must be very careful. That world isn't your world. They do not know of the Sailor Scouts. Anything you do may lead to something far worse." Setsuna warned.  
  
They nodded.   
  
"All right then, let's go!" Usagi said.  
  
~~  
  
"Weren't we here just a minute ago?" Hotaru asked, confused.  
  
"No we weren't." Wufei said  
  
"How do you know!?" Hotaru demanded.  
  
"You can see the difference in the walls. They are more rusted and exposed to the outside enviroment. I think we are close to the exit." Heero said  
  
Hotaru nodded and decided to keep quiet for a while.  
  
-------  
  
"Finally we're out of that building!!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Hn.." Heero said, "We have to get out of here. NOW"  
  
They looked up and saw the gundams getting hit after hit.  
  
"Oh no! What are we going to do??" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Wufei replied, "Once the other pilots know that we have escaped, they will leave too."  
  
"Let's go" Heero said.  
  
They raced to their gundams to leave but before they reached their gundams, Mistress 9 spotted them.  
  
"Going so soon? You know it's rude to leave without saying 'goodbye'" Mistress 9 said.  
  
"Since when were you Miss Manners?" a voice asked.  
  
Hotaru looked to the direction where the voice came from. She almost yelled with joy.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Venus!"  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"On behalf of the inner planets, we shall punish you!" 


	10. Chapter 10

A Twist of Fate  
  
Chapter 10  
  
_____________________  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh the usual.. got too lazy to write anymore  
  
Well… I just finished writing my math exam today… at 10:00-12:00am so the rest of the time I got to stay home!!~ heheh I just have a snc exam to complete and then I'll be free to write chapters!~ heheh I'm planning to write more stories…  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love getting reviews!! You people are the best!!!  
  
______________________  
  
"Amazing how you got here." Mistress 9 said, "No matter, you are powerless to stop me!"  
  
Mistress 9 let out a dark energy blast at the scouts. They dodged the attack and retaliated with their own.  
  
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!"  
  
"SPARKING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
"VENUS, LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"These attacks are getting old, have you ever heard the phrase 'what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger'?" Mistress 9 said as she raised her hand and the attacks went flying away, "You were powerless to stop me in the past. The only way you had defeated me was because of my host. This time my host will not reject me, for she is dead."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"I did nothing. This is a war. Lives are lost faster than the wind flies in a storm." Mistress 9 replied as though it meant nothing to her.  
  
"How can you say that as if it means absolutely nothing?" Sailor Mars cried.  
  
"Because that is exactly it, it means nothing to me." Mistress said solemnly.  
  
"W-why?" Sailor Venus said.  
  
"I was created like this. I know only anger. What other emotion matters?" Mistress 9 replied.  
  
Heero froze. *Is this how I am? Is this what I have become?* He shook his head, trying to get out the thoughts.  
  
Hotaru looked over at Heero. *He seems so lost, so confused.*  
  
"Heero? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Hn.." He replied, confused. He was desperate to understand the sudden rush of guilt and frustration. "I don't know what to make of life anymore. Everything I thought was right just took a twist and turned wrong. I'm just so confused."  
  
Hotaru nodded sadly and walked up and gave him a hug. "If you need to talk, I'll always be here to listen. Even if you cannot see me."  
  
Heero let his arms close around Hotaru, returning the hug, feeling as if a great weight was just lifted off his chest. "Thank you." He said hoarsely, "Sometimes, it just makes everything so much easier knowing someone is always there."  
  
"Hotaru watch out!!!" Sailor Mercury yelled.  
  
Hotaru looked up and saw an energy blast coming her way. Heero pulled her to safety but not fast enough to be completely safe. The blast blew them both off their feet and onto the pavement, knocking them out.  
  
"HOTARU!!" Sailor Uranus yelled and then turned to Mistress 9. "You are going to pay for that!"  
  
"On behalf of the outer planets of the solar system, we will destroy you!!" Sailor Neptune said.  
  
"Destroy me? Ha! I laugh at that!" Mistress 9 said.  
  
"I don't think you should!!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
The scouts attacked Mistress 9. (AN: I'm not going to write out all those attacks..you know what they are!!!)  
  
"Pathetic! Do you really believe you can defeat me with those attacks?" Mistress said.  
  
"What are going to do, scouts?" Venus asked.  
  
During the clash of powers, Hotaru woke up. *What happened?* She looked to her side and saw Heero lying unconscious; bruised, battered, and bleeding in several places.  
  
"You are going to pay for that!!" Hotaru shouted, "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"Ha! Just because you have transformed, it does not mean that you'll beat me!" Mistress 9 stated.  
  
Sailor Saturn looked at her calmly, the anger and sorrow disappeared from her face. "I do as I wish and I wish you dead."  
  
The scouts looked at Saturn in shock.  
  
"What happened to our little firefly?" Haruka asked.  
  
No one knew the answer to that question, so they just kept silent. The scouts watched as Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9 battled on. They couldn't seem to find an opening in which they could attack. Saturn seemed so intent on destroying Mistress 9 with brute strength; and she was gaining the upper hand.  
  
"H-how is it possible that you can become so strong?" Mistress 9 seemed baffled.  
  
"You forget who you are dealing with." Hotaru said. *Why is it that I care so much about him that I am willing to sacrifice myself to ensure his safety?* "I will destroy you for what you did."  
  
Sailor Saturn attacked with her glaive. Mistress 9 was bleeding and weakened so much that she was unable to move.  
  
"Your end is near." Saturn proclaimed  
  
"please…I beg of you! Spare my life." Mistress 9 pleaded, "Have mercy on me!"  
  
"After all you've done? How do you expect me to let you go? You've endangered the lives of those I cherish most not once, but twice!" Saturn shouted, enraged, "I won't let you continue, I won't let you!"  
  
"HOTARU!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Hotaru looked at him, tears of sorrow from her memory falling down her face.  
  
"Hotaru, she is bleeding." Wufei stated.  
  
"So?" Saturn answered.  
  
"Whoever she is, she is still alive." Wufei replied, "If she is a spirit who took the body of someone else to use as a host, how is she still able to bleed? Let her go."  
  
"I c-can't" Hotaru said, "Her presence is evil, she does not know of compassion or of pain. She isn't human enough to understand what the loss of someone close feels like! She hasn't ever cried for the souls she destroyed!"  
  
"Hotaru…" Wufei said, "If she is begging you to spare her life, why won't you? She knows of enough pain and compassion to beg. She is human enough to bleed. Let her go, please."  
  
Saturn looked at him coldly.  
  
"Hotaru," Mars began, "If you are doing this for our sake or anyone else's, please stop. We do not want you to kill someone. Release the anger…look at what it has done to you!"  
  
Saturn/Hotaru dropped her glaive. "Mistress 9, I am letting you live. Although I'm warning you, if you harm anyone purposely, my wrath will reach the far ends of the universe and beyond to destroy you. No one will be able to stop me."  
  
"T-thank you." Mistress 9 said and then ran off as best she could.  
  
Hotaru de-transformed and shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"You are too kind, Miss Tomoe. You may have defeated Mistress 9 but you haven't defeated me! I AM AKURYOU- the evil spirit of the dead! You all shall perish for destroying my kind!"  
  
____________________________  
  
Well…when they are in their transformed state, I call them by their respected planets, but when they are transformed and ask questions that only their human forms are capable of asking, I call them by their human names…confused? If you are…just ask me and I'll try to clarify it…  
  
________________  
  
Pretty long chapter for me…what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!~ 


	11. Chapter 11

A Twist of Fate  
Chapter 11  
_______________________  
Disclaimer: the usual  
  
Well...this is it!!~ the final battle!! LoL....yah...i know that it took a long time to get this chapter out but i decided to put the entire battle against Akuryou in this chapter so.... it's going to be really LONG! YAY!~ aren't you proud of me? writing an extra long chapter LoL...all that's left is the epilogue...and maybe a sequel?   
  
Ohh.....and i'm going to change the rating...LoL...too much violence for general...  
_______________________  
  
The scouts stared at Akuryou, each of them powering up to fight. Hotaru transformed once again.   
  
"You will never be able to defeat us, Akuryou." Sailor Saturn said  
  
"Don't count on it!" Akuryou shouted. He lifted up his right arm and let it fall rapidly, as if signaling the start of a race. "Mobile dolls, ATTACK!"  
  
Hundreds of mobile dolls shot out of nowhere and they were soon surrounded.  
  
"We'll take care of these!" Duo exckaimed, "After all, we've done way to much training to waste it sitting around and watching you fight!"  
  
The five gundams flew away attacking the life-less robots. The dark sky was lit up with explosions(sp?). The gundam pilots were holding out against unspeakable odds!"  
  
"Very good, very good." Akuryou complimented, "Well, let's see if we can challenge you even more... Dark Youmas! ATTACK!"  
  
Like the mobile dolls, hundreds of youma materialized out of thin air and began attacking the scouts.  
  
"This is SOOO familiar." commented Venus.  
  
The scouts sweat-dropped as they fought the youma off. Akuryou stood there analyzing the fights and nodding his head.   
  
"Scouts! Can you hold out on your own?" Saturn said, "I'm going after Akuryou."  
  
"Go get'em Saturn!" Jupiter said.  
  
Saturn sliced the youma in front of her and then charged at Akuryou, her glaive in front of her.  
  
Laughing, Akuryou merely dodged Saturn's attack. "Pathetic fool!"   
  
Looking up, Saturn noticed a ball of dark energy heading her way. She jumped above the attack and watched as it created a new canal for the dead city.  
  
"Very good," Saturn said, feeling a little too confident, "Too bad your aim is horrible."  
  
Akuryou just glared at her. "You haven't seen me at my best...or should I say worst?"  
  
Saturn shrugged. Akuryou started laughing like a maniac.   
  
"Now that we have finished with the preliminaries(sp?), why don't we start the final battle?" Akuryou suggested.  
  
"Fine with me." Saturn agreed.  
  
" Soul Leech!" Akuryou cried. Just as a leech sucks blood from its victim, a soul leech sucks the soul from its victims. Hotaru stared in horror. As the scouts and the pilots were the only ones on the colony with souls, they were instantly attacked.  
  
Saturn slashed away the leeches with her glaive, destroying every one of them. "That was a cheap shot!" she accused, "This is between us! Leave them out of it!"  
  
"As you wish." Akuryou said sarcastically.  
  
He charged at her suddenly, dark balls of energy flickering in his palms. Saturn dodged the attack and retaliated with a series of kicks and punches of her own.  
  
*I can't keep this up any longer* Saturn thought, refusing to slow down and show her rapidly declining energy. *I'm getting so tired. He's going to win, and it's all my fault!*  
  
Akuryou smirked as he realized Saturn wasn't up to hand-to-hand combat. *I have the upper hand, stronger in both hand-to-hand combat as well as with magic.*  
  
"Let's see how well you do in the mental world." Akuryou said, "Darkness Mist!"  
  
A mist of pure black surrounded the two who were fighting, drawing their minds into the psychic world, separating them from everyone else.  
  
"Welcome to my mind." Akuryou smirked again, "Here is where we are going to have a battle of the minds. Let the first battle begin."  
  
Saturn stared as Akuryou disappeared, leaving her alone in pitch black. A light suddenly flashed, blinding her. The light went away as quick as it came, leaving her with images.  
  
*What's going on?* Saturn asked as she saw the scouts and pilots' faces circling her.  
  
"You killed us!" Venus screamed at her.  
  
"W-what?" Saturn asked.  
  
"You heard it right, you left us alone in that battle field, letting us be destroyed while you took a mental vacation!" Jupiter accused.  
  
"I did not!" Hotaru defended herself, "He took me into the psychic world!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses." Neptune said, "You've been nothing but trouble! Now look what that has done!"  
  
"How could you? We loved you, treated you like family! And this is how you repay us? You turn your back on us when we needed you most!" Moon raged.  
  
"What are you talking about? I would NEVER turn my back on you!" Hotaru screamed, "You know that! Every smile, every laugh, every conversation we shared means so much to me!"  
  
They smiled, "We know." They disappeared into thin air, leaving Hotaru standing there confused.  
  
"Have you forgotten about us?" Duo asked, menacingly(sp?).  
  
Hotaru looked at them as the mental assault came on again, accusing her of things she didn't even know existed. The only ones who didn't speak was her brother, Wufei, and Heero. Hotaru defended herself against Duo's, Trowa's and Quatre's onslaught. She fought each lie with the truth. Smiling, they left.  
  
Hotaru turned to Heero and Wufei, almost prepared for what was going to happen. She knew that she was too exhausted to fight against them.  
  
Wufei looked at her, "Hotaru..." he said softly, "I know that you're tired, I know that you're worn out, but please...stay strong, fight them."  
  
Hotaru looked at him, this time instead of seeing an obnoxious jerk, she saw her brother. Nodding her head, she had unconsciously promised him to fight Akuryou... and come out victorious. Wufei smirked, "Go get'em." he said before disappearing like the others.  
  
*Last one* Hotaru thought, *Oh..why did it have to be Heero?*  
  
"Hotaru..." Heero heasitated  
  
"Heero, whatever you are going to say, say it after the battle." Hotaru said.  
  
Heero nodded, "One last thing, what is black and blue and brown all over?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head, confused.  
  
"I'll tell you after the battle." He smirked, "Come out alive all right?"  
  
Hotaru nodded and then Heero too, disappeared.  
  
*Time to find Akuryou* Hotaru thought, this time more confident than she has ever been.  
  
"AKURYOU! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Hotaru yelled, "I know that you are listening to me! What?! I guess it didn't turn out as you planned!"  
  
Akuryou appeared, smirking once again.  
  
---(remember this song from 'Day of Destiny' in Sailor Moon?)  
Here I am standing in the night   
My crescent wand the only light---  
  
"You are such a coward!" Hotaru taunted, "You used the fact that I felt guilty about the battle! But instead of destroying me emotionally, you have just strengthened my friendship. Someone once told me that what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger!"  
  
---Alone against my darkest fear  
But I sense my friends are near---  
  
Akuryou looked like he just swallowed a lemon. "No matter!" He said as he tried to calm his frantic nerves, "I am still much more powerful than you will ever be!"  
  
---I'll draw from each the power I need  
The evil Queen we will defeat---  
  
"Don't count on it!" Saturn yelled.  
  
"Dark energy attack!" Akuryou called out his attack.  
  
"Death. Reborn. REVOLUTION!" Saturn screamed. The attacks hit head on. Both fighters dodging the energy that rebounded off their opponent and getting hit by their own attacks.  
  
---Give me the strength to carry on  
With all our love we can't go wrong  
Only together we face the fight  
Nothing can stand against our might---  
  
Hotaru, desperate to save her friends, raced across the black ground of the mental world. Bringing her glaive crashing down on Akuryou, she killed him instantly. Closing her eyes, she too was killed by the energy released from Akuryou when she killed him.  
  
---With all our strength the battle's won  
With all our love we can't go wrong  
We have the strength to carry on---  
____________________________  
Well...that's it...the battle....anywayz...in the end i added that song that came on when Serenity was fighting Queen Beryl. Love it? Hate it? Review!!~  
  
Oh and btw...my sister is saying that there wasn't enough action in this chapter...do you want more action? Review and i might add a chapter with 'more action'  
  
Thanks a lot!~ 


	12. epilogue

A Twist of Fate  
  
Chapter 12-epilogue  
  
___________________________  
  
This is it!! The last chapter of the story!! YAY!! I finished my story!! (this is a first) LoL…anywayz…its been a month since I started writing this story… do you want a sequel?  
  
  
  
Thanks to: SaturnActingChick, Haato Tenshi, Black Aura, Hotaru Maxwell, Silver Sorceress, Princess Raye Fire, Ladysaturn9, RubyRedDragon05, piscesangel, Serena Yuy, Rogue Angel Barton, Pearl Namek, bluebell, Leriku, Sailor Shadow, OniiStar, Meio-chan, Neptunelil, Saturn's Hikari and Firely for reviewing!!!  
  
To: SaturnActingChick…. aww.. don't worry!! Hotaru's my favourite character!! I won't kill her=)  
  
__________________________  
  
The scouts and pilots fought off their enemies, each of them worrying about Hotaru. Glancing up, they noticed that Akuryou was glowing a dark mist. In a second, Akuryou exploded, blasting Hotaru and the others away. The youmas and mobile dolls disappeared along with their master.  
  
"HOTARU!!!!" Haruka yelled, watching in disbelief as Hotaru was lost in the explosion.  
  
"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Hotaru destroyed Akuryou and in turn she was destroyed." Heero said sadly as the gundam pilots exited their gundams.  
  
"What!?" Michiru asked, a little dazed.  
  
"So…are you saying that Hotaru is…d-dead?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Wufei answered, trying to hold in the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Wait a minute!!" Usagi said, "Do you hear that?"  
  
They stood there for minutes, straining to hear something.  
  
"All I can hear is the wind." Ami said, shaking her head.  
  
"Listen very carefully." Usagi instructed.  
  
They paused, closing their eyes to block out sounds made from their mind, they listened. Soft footsteps were heard.  
  
"Who is it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Could it be… Hotaru?" Lita asked.  
  
"Let's go see."  
  
Instead of Hotaru, they found Mistress 9.  
  
"What do you want?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I came to pay back a favour." She said, "A life for a life. Hotaru saved my life, now I will save hers."  
  
They stared at Mistress 9.  
  
"And why would you do this?" Lita asked, defensively.  
  
"As I said, a life for a life. She saved mine and I would like to thank her for it."  
  
"What will happen to you?" Usagi asked  
  
"I shall perish." Mistress 9 simply replied.  
  
Mistress 9 closed her eyes and began to glow a soft purple light. When the light got to the brightest it could be, it left Mistress 9's body and formed into the shape of a baby. Slowly, each feature became visible until instead of a purple light, there was a baby. The baby slowly descended until it laid on top of the two halves of Saturn's glaive.  
  
"Take care of her. She is truly one of a kind." Mistress 9 said before collapsing one final time.  
  
"Is she Hotaru?" Haruka asked  
  
"It's Hotaru all right." Heero said, "What I want to know is how is it possible?"  
  
"Hotaru was reborn." Michiru said softly, "This isn't the first time it has happened, but this time, she had help."  
  
Wufei bent down and picked up baby Hotaru. Hotaru instantly stopped crying and started to wave her little arms in the air.  
  
Michiru and Haruka smiled.  
  
"We have to take her home now." Usagi said quietly.  
  
Wufei and Heero gave her a death glare.  
  
"I know that both of you love Hotaru very much but…. She must return." Usagi answered their unspoken question.  
  
"Why can't she stay here? We can take care of her." Quatre said.  
  
"You don't understand. What if Sailor Saturn was to be re-awakened? Our world needs her just as much as your world needs the gundam pilots" Usagi said, "Perhaps one day, we will meet again."  
  
Wufei and Heero looked at the baby form of Hotaru.  
  
"Take care of her." Heero said, "Or I will kill you."  
  
"I will miss her." Wufei said, "Goodbye, little sister."  
  
Duo walked up, "And the shinegami will say farewell to the shinimegami. Come back soon."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly as she took Hotaru from Wufei.  
  
"Farewell."  
  
The gundam pilots watched as Usagi walked back to the scouts before fading away to nothing, and taking Hotaru with her.  
  
~~  
  
That night Heero was outside holding the broken halves of Hotaru's glaive, remembering the first day she came and how he had wanted excitement in his life. He closed his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. *Hotaru, we will meet again. This is swear.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo….so what do you think?? Finally done writing this story!! Hehehe it didn't take as long as I thought… it only took a month to finish…  
  
Should I write a sequel where they meet again? After all….it seems kinda mean to separate them…*sighz* anywayz…don't forget to review!! 


End file.
